Untitled Fic
by Sailor Midnight
Summary: A piece of mindless fluff. Set back in the Silver Millenium, General Jedite asks Princess Midnight to marry him. You might want to read New Friends, Old Enemies or else you might not understand it


Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the Scouts, or any other recognizable characters. I have no official permission to use them, but I am making $0.00 for this story, so please don't sue me. The character, Jennifer DeVir/Sailor Midnight is my creation. If anyone wants to use her in a story (yeah, right) please ask me first. Thanks!

Feedback is welcome at: silver_blaze99@yahoo.com or jennifer@exis.net

Note #1: I use the English names of the Scouts and their enemies. DIC might not do a great job at dubbing Sailor Moon, but since I don't speak Japanese, the only Sailor Moon episodes I've seen are the ones on Cartoon Network. Another thing, Zoycite in my fic is male. If that bothers you, just know that there is no hint of his and Malachite's relationship in this story. I just wanted to warn you!

Note #2: This is a small Fic-let that occurs in the Silver Millenium. The ages of Jedite, Midnight, and the others don't matter much, but to be on the safe side, let's say that Midnight is 18 and Jedite is only a few years older (like 20-something). This story happens just before the last battle. You don't have to have read any of my other stories to understand it, but it might make more sense if you have at least read "New Friends, Old Enemies." If you have read this story, you'll know that Princess Midnight and Jedite were betrothed. This is a small story on how Jedite popped the big question.

Warning: May be extremely cliche and mushy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tonight is the night, _thought Jedite as he paced nervously around the lavish guestroom. The prince of Earth was visiting his beloved at her court on the Moon, and as one of his highness's head generals, Jedite was required to accompany him. Not that Jedite minded. It gave him the chance to see his angel, the Princess Midnight.

The Moon was said to be the most beautiful place in the galaxy. The air was clean and clear and all the buildings sparkled in the pure light. The royal palace towered above the other buildings and was by far the most impressive structure around. Grand columns, high arches, and tall towers made the castle the largest one in the galaxy and the blooming gardens and the magical glow that surrounded the palace gave it a fairy-tale appearance.

Although the whole moon was peaceful, Jedite was not. The general was most of the time calm; even under the most dangerous circumstances, he kept his cool. Now was an exception. He was a wreck. He continued to pace back and forth, back and forth. For the umpteenth time, he delicately pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket and examined its precious contents. There, in the center of the box, was a small white gold engagement ring. On the ring, there was a black four-pointed star made of black spinal surrounded by small, intricate diamonds. It cost him a small fortune, but he wasn't worried about the money. He was anxious as to what the receiver of it would say.

Just as he put the small box back in the pocket of his dress uniform, Jedite heard someone knocking on his door. He quickly opened it and was not surprised to find Prince Darien and the three other generals standing outside. He started to bow to the prince, but Darien motioned that it was unnecessary and instead started talking to his close friend.

"Jedite, I heard the big news. Congratulations! Are you nervous?" asked Darien.

"I see that some people can't keep a secret," answered Jedite, glaring at Nephrite, Zoycite, and Malachite. "As for being nervous, I'm scared out of my mind!"

Darien just laughed as the five men settled down in Jedite's room. Malachite and Zoycite sat on an over-stuffed couch while Nephrite and Darien grabbed two armchairs and turned them to face the couch. Jedite didn't take a seat, but resumed his constant pacing.

After a few minutes of this, Nephrite exclaimed, "Stop it Jed! You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" With a sigh, Jedite sat on another chair, but still refused to still. He kept fidgeting and wringing his hands.

"Jedite, there's nothing to be worried about! She'll say yes!" laughed Malachite. Seeing Jedite in such a state was very amusing to him.

"Yeah, you two were meant for each other," chimed Zoycite. Jedite still didn't look convinced.

"Jedite," started Darien. Jedite turned to face the prince. "She will say yes, and you two will live happily ever after. You two deserve it. You need to…"

"To what? Be calm?" interrupted Jedite. "This is the biggest thing I've ever done and probably will ever do! You say she will say yes, but what if she doesn't? What if she says that she doesn't have time to get married or…" Jedite had jumped out of his seat and started to pace again, too worried to notice the amused glances exchanged by his friends. Malachite looked at the clock on the wall and cleared his throat.

"Well, your Majesty, generals, the ball is starting. We need to get going." Jedite paled, but before he could change his mind, Zoycite and Nephrite took him by the arms and dragged him to the door, offering small encouragements. Darien smiled and followed the trio out with Malachite coming last. The whole group headed towards the grand ballroom, one of them looking scared half to death while the others pushed him forward.

The ballroom was magnificently decorated. White satin covered tables surrounded a blue marble dance floor. Candles lit the room with a soft glow while crystal chandeliers scattered their light. The orchestra played graceful, romantic music that echoed off the high ceilings. Prince Darien, followed by his generals, entered the magic wonderland and glided to the royal throne. The royal family of the Moon sat in the crystalline chairs, which were simple yet elegant. Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serena, bowed their heads in welcome.

"Welcome again to the Moon, Prince Darien. I hope you're enjoying yourself," started the queen.

"Your majesty, it's an honor to be here," answered Darien. Jedite only half listened to the traditional greetings. He was busy looking over the crowd of royals, looking for one princess in particular. _It shouldn't be that hard to find her,_ he thought. _She's the only red-haired girl I have ever seen here._ Before her could find her, he heard Darien ask the princess to dance. That was the signal that the formalities were over and he could mingle. He received a few more pats on the back before the other generals went their separate ways. Jedite continued to look for Princess Midnight.

He searched for almost an hour, fearing more and more every minute that she didn't come. Just as he gave up all hope of seeing Midnight, he heard an excited "Jedite" yelled out across the room. He turned to see a black-dressed princess running at him full speed. Without thinking, he held out his arms and embraced the girl. He lifted her and twirled her gracefully in the air, receiving a musical giggle in response. He deftly returned her to the ground and couldn't help but be taken aback by her beauty.

Tonight she wore a simple black dress that accentuated her feminine figure and flared out into a full skirt at the waist. The garment was sleeveless, that was higher in the front and very low in the back. Her hair was down and framed her delicate face. Upon her head rested a small, silver tiara and she was adorned with a bracelet and necklace to match. Her blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed. She was out of breath, as if she had had to run all the way to the palace. She quickly answered his unspoken question.

"Sorry I'm late, Jedite. I was on patrol and was just let off. I had to rush to get here," she explained, smiling apologetically.

"Don't apologize, Princess, it wasn't your fault. Why were you on patrol so late?" As he said this, Jedite led Midnight to an empty table and pulled a chair out for her. When she was settled, Jedite took the seat facing hers and listened to her explanation.

"We had detected some dimensional activity, but when we went to look closer, it was gone. We stayed to make sure what ever it was didn't happen again." She smiled again and gestured toward the dance floor, "Want to dance?"

"After you, my angel," Jedite answered, leading her to the middle of the room. She blushed at the use of her nickname and started to dance in time with Jedite. They danced for hours, whirling effortlessly around the floor. Jedite's nervousness faded slightly as they danced, but he wasn't totally relaxed. Finally, Jedite decided to make his move and asked Midnight if she would like to walk through the royal gardens. She nodded and together, they glided to the exit.

Flowers of every color grew around the young couple as they made their way through the garden. Roses, lilies, forget-me-nots, and dozens of others bloomed, all of them giving off sweet fragrances. Night had fallen and the stars shown over the gardens, illuminating the windy paths. Quietly, the music from the ball floated along gentle breezes, soothing even the tensest of people. Midnight was completely relaxed as she walked with her love through the magical gardens.

Jedite, on the other hand, was becoming more nervous with each step. His heart was beating fast and sounded loud in his ears. A light sheen of sweat formed on his brow, and he suddenly felt very hot. Midnight noticed that he seemed a little off and asked,

"Jedite, are you alright?" She was even more alarmed when he didn't answer directly. She tried again, "Jedite?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just, um…let's sit over there," he finally stuttered.

"Okay…" Midnight gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything else. The spot where they stopped was next to a large fountain. It was filled with crystal clear water and in the center stood two stone figures. The figures depicted a young couple, embracing each other tenderly. Surrounding the unmoving couple was stone flowers, which spurted a cascade of water into the small pond. The concerned princess sat on the edge of the pool and motioned the nervous general to sit beside her. He sighed and sat down, while gently taking her hands in his. _Okay, here goes nothing…_

"Princess…" _No, too formal._ "Midnight…" _Still not good._ "Angel," he finally started.

"Yes, Jedite," replied the girl, urging him to go on. As he continued, Jedite spoke softly, but couldn't keep the waver out of his voice.

"Angel, please don't interrupt me…I.I don't know if I'll have enough courage to say this if I don't say it all at once…" Midnight just nodded, silently giving him support and encouraging him to continue. Jedite couldn't help but think _Fighting monsters is easy, asking her to marry me is impossible._ He took a deep breath and started again.

"When I first saw you three years ago, I fell instantly in love. Even from a distance, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. When our eyes met for that brief moment, I felt connected to you. When you came and talked to me, I almost fainted." Midnight smiled at this; the sad thing was it was the truth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, velvet box and cradled it in his hand, without showing it to her. He took another deep breath and continued to express his feelings.

"As we got to know each other, I realized that you were more than beautiful; you were smart, sweet, kind…. Everything that I admired and I fell even deeper in love. My heart soared when you said that you felt the same way. The time we've been together has been absolutely wonderful. Everyday, I fall more in love with you. My heart aches when we're not together; I can't imagine what I'd do if I had to live without you." Midnight blushed as he said this, and then let out a small gasp when he kneeled before her, still holding her hand.

"Angel, you would make me the luckiest man alive if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked, as he slipped the ring on her delicate finger.

Midnight couldn't believe her ears. Did he just ask me to…?

Tears of joy filled her eyes as she held his ice-blue gaze. She was speechless and couldn't answer him with words, so instead she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. His eyes widen slightly with surprise, then closed as he enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his. When she pulled away, he looked at her and grinned.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Of course it means yes, half-wit! Yes with all my heart!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Jedite held his fiancée, while joy filled his being. _She said yes._ He sighed happily and thanked the gods for his beloved angel. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. They stayed like that for a long time, gazing at the night sky. Their souls connected, and would be entwined together for all time.


End file.
